The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to body support apparatus, and more particularly to a configurable seating assembly.
Child care and school environments use a variety of body support apparatuses designed to accommodate the activity level of the child at any given time, namely sitting and resting. Sitting requires stools or chairs that only serve to support the child when sitting. Resting requires mats that only serve to support the child when laying down, resting, or sleeping. In addition to serving limited functions, chairs, stools, and cots are bulky and do not stack very well. Storing the chairs, stools, and mats presents a safety hazard because children are prone to climb the items when they are stacked, and as a result, the items are prone to toppling upon them. Moreover, stored, single use support apparatuses take up space in the child care environment thereby reducing space for other activities and items.